


Changed

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Nightshade Corps [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sentis showing some affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Sentis and Xardis have a small talk in their lunch break.(Nothing big just something nice and normal for once)
Series: Destiny 2 - Nightshade Corps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Changed

“So why are you always pretending to be so cold?”, Xardis asks the Warlock and takes a bite out of his sandwich, green glowing eyes looking at Sentis.

The Exo looks up from his own sandwich and then out over the City, the large craters inside the landscape were the water of the last downpour gathers up in large lakes, the water shimmering in a beautiful blue.

“I don't pretend to be cold, Xardis”, Sentis explains and then looks back towards the Titan, who laughs soft and sets his sandwich down, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, you do. Every time you are around the orphans you get so warm and just so nice. It is like you are a whole different person!”, the Titan exclaims and Sentis sighs, looking back towards one of the blue shimmering lakes, their surface being gently rippled from the breeze that blows through the Last City.

“Those children have suffered enough. If I can bring them at least a bit happiness it's worth everything. For those children, I strip off the though act. They deserve to be happy. And if I can achieve that by having them swing from my arms while I float a few inches off the ground, then so be it. They are not our enemy, Xardis. They deserve kindness. Our enemy doesn't care if we shot them or not shot them. For them, we are the enemy, that they have to kill in order to survive. For those orphans? We are their heroes, their saviors. So what does putting up a though act bring them? Nothing”, with that he takes a bite out of the sandwich and leaves a rather baffled Titan speechless.

“You...care about them?”, he then asks rather surprised and Sentis laughs soft, swallowing the bite of his sandwich.

“Is that something so foreign for me to express?”, he looks at the Awoken, who then chuckles and nods.

“Yeah. I am not used to seeing you like this”, Xardis then tells him and Sentis nods.

“I understand that. But I can't be my usual self around the children. Yes, I care for them and their well-being. Why do you think I have founded the Nightshade Corps? Just so I can prance around in a fancy new robe? No. I was sick of how the Praxic Order acted, so I left them behind and started my own Order. An Order that is not just for Warlocks, but for everyone. I mean, my second in command is a Hive Wizard and our Lieutenant is an Eliksni. Our Forces are a mixed bag of everything, but yet we all have come together to protect this city and its inhabitants. And to achieve that we spent also time with the Citizen. You regret being part of the Nightshade?”

“N-No! I love those people! I love my work!”, he protests and Sentis smiles one of his rare smiles, the purple optics glowing brighter.

“Good. Then stop doubting me old friend”, with that Sentis looks back out over the City, taking in the changed view.

“We should make those large holes into natural lakes and maybe some parks”

“You'll talk with Zavala about that, I need to head out on a patrol!”, Xardis smiles, then he pats Sentis' shoulder as he stands up to leave the Warlock alone.

Sentis only nods and continues to watch the landscape of the City, taking a bite out of his sandwich every now and then.

He had changed throughout the last years, but a stone-wall also doesn't stay the same. And the Warlock himself feels good with these changes. It felt good to develop feelings and to care about people.


End file.
